The Person I Love
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Blaine shows up just as Kurt is about to act out the Romeo and Juliet scene with Rachel.
1. Excuse Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** So here is how I wish that Romeo and Juliet tribute on the show had gone down, so much potential in it, I was disappointed by how little the show did with it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Person I Love<br>**

Just as Kurt is about to say his first line „Excuse me," a voice can be heard from off stage, „can I speak to Rachel and Kurt for a minute."

"Blaine?" Kurt says, as his boyfriend takes a few tentative steps unto the stage, placing himself in view of Coach Biest, Artie and Miss Pillsbury.

"Sure Blaine, our schedule isn't that packed," Coach Biest says, sporting a slightly confused expression.

"Great, thank you," Blaine answers before turning back to the two performers looking at him completely baffled.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispers to Blaine as he catches up with his boyfriend already half-way back into the wings of the stage.

Rachel is surprisingly quiet, and Kurt cannot help but think that it has to do with the fact that she too, even she, is uncertain about what they were just about to perform on stage, and Kurt does not know whether to feel angry or sad.

Blaine stops in one of the small dressing rooms adjoining the stage, where they are out of earshot of the directors.

He heaves a sigh before turning to his boyfriend, "Kurt, let me play the lead opposite you. I would say let me play your Juliet, or let me play your female lead, but that would give absolutely the wrong impression of what this is about, to me; and to you, I hope."

"Blaine, you cannot play Juliet," Rachel says completely in shock.

"Rachel, please," Blaine holds up a hand to stop the ramble, which he can already sense Rachel being about to launch herself into, "that is exactly the point."

"What are you…" Kurt tries to ask, but is instantly interrupted by Blaine.

"Kurt, Rachel is a person, I am a person, You are a person, it should not matter, even when playing a part, especially when playing parts written to reveal a person, not showcast a shell. Isn't that what all of Shakespeare's work is about, isn't that what especially Romeo and Juliet and therefore West Side Story, what Maria and Antonio are about? I want to play your lover, and I want you to play mine. I know you can play Tony, I know I can play Tony, and I know Rachel could play Tony if she would put her mind to it. Let me help show others, the directors, that it is the emotions conveyed and the person portrayed with the words given that matter. Let me play a lover, your lover, the lover to your lover. That is what West Side Story is about, loving means taking risks, inspiring each other enough to dare take risks others would never dare…"

Kurt grabs onto Blaine, whispers "Shut up," and kisses him deep but softly, and as he pulls away the tears begin streaming down his face "Blaine, how are you such…"

"…a beautiful person?" Blaine completes it as a question, and Kurt just stands there, hands still softly resting against Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiles "Well, last year a boy came to my school, and he tried to spy on my then Glee Club, we became friends and then lovers, and I learned a lot from him over the summer. He is the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever known."

Kurt smiles and is about to lean back in for another kiss "Kids? Can we go on now with the audition?" Coach Biest's voice can be heard, the way it sounds she must be about to come backstage to look for them herself.

"One moment, we will be right out," Rachel says before turning back to the boys asking "So how do you two want to do this?"

"We need to make them see that the characters are not about their appearances, so Kurt I want you to lose the costume."

"Okay," Kurt says before darting of, Blaine assumes to get changed.

"Blaine?" Rachel says and the boy turns back toward her after watching Kurt disappear out the stage door "You are amazing, my dads will be so excited to hear about this when I get home. What can I do to help?"

"I almost feel bad asking you this, but seeing how it is way too late to run the lines, I think I know most of them anyway, but would you terribly mind being my prompter for this; I could really need the reassurance of knowing you are there."

"With what you are doing for Kurt here, I would agree to pretty much any request from you right now."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You know, in shakespearean times all the female leads were played by men, women were not even allowed to act at all."

"Wow, no I did not know that, do you think that changes anything for what I have planned here?"

"No Blaine, no. If you were playing Romeo and Kurt playing Juliet maybe, but not with the distribution of parts you have chosen. Do you know how romantic that is, you asking Kurt to play your lover and you offering to play his!"

"Yeah, I guess, I never thought about it that way when I came up with it though."

"Oh, it is. Very romantic," Kurt says, appearing next to Blaine, dressed in what he has been wearing all day to school anyway, white boots, black skinny jeans, a white button-down and a vest with a black and white pattern on the front and a silver lined back.

Blaine is wearing black, somewhat loser jeans himself, a simple dark green t-shirt and converses, one yellow, one turquois.

"Ready?" Blaine says with flushed cheeks.

"Ready."

As all three of them walk back on stage, from the right side, with only Rachel still in costume, PAB look thrown for a moment.

"Okay, soooo?" Miss Pillsbury asks, eyes wide, and Kurt is instantly reminded of the short period of time in which he felt so desperate for some kind of happy feeling that he tried getting drunk before school. He also rememberes, too vividly actually, how that ended.

Blaine notices Kurt's pained look, so he takes his boyfriend's right hand in his own left, whispering "You okay?"

"I feel queasy."

"It will be fine Kurt, I love you.

"Love you too." Blaine smiles adding, "See, those parts where paractically written for us." And Kurt relaxes and even laughs at that. Blaine thinks to himself that probably nothing will ever make him as happy as hearing a genuine laugh from Kurt's lips.

They are taken out of their moment by Coach Biest's voice "What is going on kids?"

"Slight change of plans for this audition," Rachel pipes up then turns to Kurt and Blaine mouthing "I will be right over here for all of it, don't worry," shortly disappearing of stage, on the left, before returning with her copy of the play – 'one has to look professional, even as a prompter' Rachel thinks to herself – and a chair, placing it a good distance away from the improvised bed her and Kurt had arranged earlier for this scene.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee, nor Shakespeare belong in any way to me. Damn.

**A/N: **So everything in _Italics _is Shakespeare's original text.

* * *

><p>Blaine whispers something in Kurt's ear, and Kurt nods.<p>

Then, still holding hands, Kurt and Blaine walk over to the mattress lying center-stage, only letting go when they both need their hands to slowly settle themselves onto it.

Kurt had looked nervous lying in the exact some spot with Rachel before.

Now, next to Blaine, his head resting lightly on Kurt's chest, Kurt looks relaxed, happy even.

Kurt, smiling, begins to act out the scene by slowly slipping out from under Blaine and making to move towards the imagined window, out of which Romeo climbs in the morning.

Kurt and Blaine have chosen the audience itself, the directors notice immediately, from the way Kurt moves towards them, as the place for that window.

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat when he feels the touch of Blaine's right hand on his own right wrist.

Turning around to face his lover, Kurt sees Blaine gazing up at him, wide-eyed; and now half sitting, half still lying on the improvised bed.

Eyes locked Kurt and Blaine exchange a warm smile before Blaine resumes a more worried expression and begins to speak "_Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."_

Blaine notices Kurt's face light at the word _love_, and watches Kurt settle himself back down on his knees in front of Blaine as he responds in a tender tone, "_It was the lark, the herald of the morn; no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder East."_

'And there is that word again,' Blaine thinks to himself, 'it makes this scene so perfect for this', perfect for making the point Blaine feels they need to get across to the directors.

Kurt's smile grows with Blaine's as both boys realize what line comes next.

They both know they should probably feel silly for it, but words and phrases like silly, teenage dream and - the newest addition - unusual, to them, carry a special sense of joy.

So Kurt continues, with a bright smile that probably does not quite fit the scene,_ "Night's candels __are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die._"

Although the words are those of sorrow, heartache to come, and goodbyes, their deeper meaning is still love, and the wish to stay in this blissful time before the break of a new day.

And so the boys' smiles - so full of love that longs to make each moment count - add an intensity to the scene that has Rachel and Miss Pillsbury wipe at their eyes.

"_Yond light is not daylight; I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou needest not to be gone."_

Blaine speaks the last two sentences tenderly placing his left hand to cup Kurt's right cheek. It is a light, reassuring touch of slightly more than fingertips.

Kurt places his right hand over Blaine's left, and both boys shiver lightly, taking a moment to really take in each other's gazes, unblinking and breathing together.

Blaine can hear the desperation lacing Kurt's voice when he continues, and finds himself wondering if their audience can hear it too. "_Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye; 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow. Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than wilt to go. Come, death, and welcome! _My love_ wills it so.* How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day." _

Blaine is lost in Kurt's eyes and he cannot shake the feeling that, although the words are clearly Shakespeare's, the hope he sees in those eyes is Kurt's and Kurt's alone.

He hears Rachel using her best stage whisper, "_It is, it is! Hie hence, be gone, away!_", twice, before Blaine's mind catches on to what his mouth is meant to be doing.

"_It is, it is!", _and Blaine stumbles a little over these first words, "_Hie thence, be gone, away!_"

Gripping Kurt by his shoulders Blaine pushes both of them to their feet, and stares right out into the audience at the directors as he says _"It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division. This doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes. O, now I would they had changed voices too, since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day. O, now be gone! More light and light it grows._" Speaking the last sentence Blaine turns back to look at Kurt and in the next moment sinks to his knees on the bare stage floor.

Kurt sinks down next to him, not quite touching his lover, but reaching out as he half-echoes his lover's last words "_More light and light: more dark and dark our woes._"

Blaine allows himself to sink forward into Kurt's embrace at the last word.

The boys stay in each other's arms until they hear Rachel letting out a squeal like sound, and beginning to applaud.

Standing up both boys are met with the other's smiling face, and Blaine cannot help himself, leans forward and places a quick peck on Kurt's lips before turning to the audience.

PAB are frozen in their seats, until Miss Pillsbury finally says "Well, that was nice."

"Sorry, but…WHAT?" Blaine looks suddenly more angry than Kurt has ever seen him.

"Kid, what do you expect us to say?"

"Yeah guys, why did we have to see this? Kurt has already auditioned anyway, and we are doing West Side Story, not Romeo and Juliet. I mean, if Kurt wants to rewrite Shakespeare so it fits for you two to act it as a couple he can do that but..."

Kurt and Blaine are speechless as they see Coach Biest nodding in agreement to Artie's words, and Miss Pillsbury shifting uncomfortably in her seat, eyes darting around the room to avoid the boys' gaze.

"Artie, don't make me come up there and hit you. Because, I so will," Rachel looks furious.

"I can't believe you just said all that," Kurt says in a small voice.

After pulling Kurt closer by putting his left arm around his boyfriend's waist Blaine says "I will have you know, this was all the original Shakespeare, except for that one little sentence 'Juliet wills it so,' which I suggested to Kurt to change into 'my love'."

When blank looks are the only response, Blaine continues "The two main characters in this call each other love repeatedly. I played Juliet just now, did you even notice that? And before you go and tell me that it has still nothing to do with West Side Story, of course it does."

Blaine turns to Rachel "Can I borrow your copy of the play for a moment? Thank you," Blaine adds as Rachel takes a step closer to him and Kurt and holds out the book for him to take.

"Have you ever read the balcony scene? You know what, I don't even care anymore right now, I am going to read this out to you anyway. Right in the beginning Romeo calls Juliet his love '_O, it is my love!_' Then he goes on about how her eyes speak to him even when she says nothing, so this is about the person, not about her voice sounding sweet, or feminine or oh so soft, it is about another person having meaning to Romeo beyond words and labels _'She speaks. Yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses. I will answer it._' I could go on forever you know, but I suggest you pick up a copy of this play yourself before even attempting to direct a musical based on it. West Side Story is about two people who are told over and over that they cannot be together because of who they are. If you are so narrow-minded that you cannot see that love has no gender and they therefore might as well be a same sex couple, I really don't think I want to be part of this production. How cliché do you people want to be? I am not saying you should give us the parts, but making Kurt feel like he cannot play Antonio…that…that is just ignorant. Because you know, you all know it is not about his singing but your preformed idea of him. You need to learn to let people grow by providing them with opportunities to challenge themselves."

Blaine moves his hand from Kurt's waist to take Kurt's right and starts walking, of the stage, out the door, and just keeps walking for a while, too upset to stand still just yet.

Blaine finally stops, in the middle of a deserted corridor, as he notices a slight shaking of the hand clasped firmly in his.

Blaine turns to face Kurt as he says, "Oh my gosh Kurt, I am so sorry, I just could not hold it in any longer they were so ignorant and…"

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine midsentence, and just holds on tight.

When he feels Blaine's arms coming around him, to hold him, Kurt lets out a heavy sigh, "Please just hold me for a moment, okay?"

"Sure Kurt. Sure my love."

And before Blaine has the chance to realize what he just said Kurt is holding him so close breathing becomes a little harder for Blaine.

"Shh,shh Kurt, it's fine, I am sorry."

"Don't be. You were wonderful in there."

Minutes pass before Blaine feels Kurt pull back a little and follows his lead.

As their eyes lock Kurt's curiosity takes over and he asks, "Blaine, how do you know so much about Romeo and Juliet? Come to think of it, how did you know about my impromptu second audition?"

"I asked around if someone had seen you, so Santana told me she saw you storm of with Rachel, mumbling something about Romeo and Juliet, and emergency performance."

"Right, I forgot our coffee date," Kurt says, clearly disappointed with himself.

"First time too, and you had looked so sad when I saw you earlier, so I was really worried; but I figured it might have to do with the play. So, I went to the auditorium first, to check."

"I heard them talking about how I don't traditionally fit the part of Tony. Like I had not known that before, it still hurt though, I had to do something. I want to be taken serious as an actor," Kurt sighs.

"I know, that is why I could not keep quiet in there. Their ignorance… They are the joke, not you, Kurt."

"That still does not explain how you know so much about the play."

"I really don't know that much about it; I just had a teacher in my first year at Dalton who was obsessed with Shakespeare and you know how intense the teachers at Dalton can be," Kurt nods, "Well that particular one was still something else all together. He made us learn and recite loads of different scenes by heart. I never thought it would come in handy to know Juliet's words to that scene…."

Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine's and lets out a deep breath before whispering, "I am so glad you do though."

"Me too," Blaine replies in Kurt's favorite deep, calm and so soft voice. Blaine pauses a moment before asking, "Do you still want to act in that production, after what happened today?"

"I honestly don't know right now," Kurt replies before sliding to the floor, back resting against the wall. Blaine sits down next to him, listening, "They are taking their time anyway, with the auditions stretched out over several days, so I figure the best idea for me right now is to take some time to think about it as well," Kurt says, moving his head to rest on Blaine's right shoulder.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, Love" Blaine replies, arms once again wrapped securely around Kurt and placing a kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I like it. You may keep calling me that. Love."

* * *

><p>*This is where Kurt storms out on the show, but seeing as he does not here, I give you some more of this beautiful scene. I hope it is to your liking. Also, the original reads <strong>Juliet<strong>, but Kurt changes it to **my love**.


End file.
